It is common knowledge amongst fishermen of all categories that the type of lure that is used plays an important role in the success or otherwise of a fishing outing. This is particularly the case in off-shore fishing for game fish and endeavours to perfect the ideal lure with optimum affectiveness have pre-occupied the minds of various people involved in the manufacture of such lures. Most lures designed for game fishing are pulled from the front of the head, resulting in the lure being trolled through the water in a slightly elevated position. Even where, as in some cases, the head of the lure is weighted, the optimum effectiveness in presenting a more life-like appearance to attract the game fish is not achieved.